


Vicarious

by ZacharyCupcakeDempsey (arcanesupernova)



Series: 13 Reasons Why Oneshots [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, Oneshot, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/ZacharyCupcakeDempsey
Summary: A/N: This is probably terrible. I thought I’d be writing at girl on girl, but even with my expirence in the matter, I still fell short. I’m probably going to do a follow up though, so let me know if you’re interested. I also twisted the timeline a little bit, I needed a sport with cheerleaders and Bryce’s parties are a good place for stuff to happen so… yeah.





	1. Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is probably terrible. I thought I’d be writing at girl on girl, but even with my expirence in the matter, I still fell short. I’m probably going to do a follow up though, so let me know if you’re interested. I also twisted the timeline a little bit, I needed a sport with cheerleaders and Bryce’s parties are a good place for stuff to happen so… yeah.

Showing your “school spirit” was always something that made you feel kind of uncomfortable. There was always so much pressure to do it “right” that you usually just opted to stay at home. Of course, when your best friend Sheri found out about that, she was having none of it. She made you promise to come to the game tonight with her, and with her smiling at you like that, you simply couldn’t resist.

Getting dressed, your eyes kept flicking to your phone, waiting for her to text you. You were touching up your makeup when the phone buzzed, but you were dismayed to find a text from Jessica.

“ **Can’t wait to see you tonight! Can’t believe Sheri got you to go!** ” The message read. You smiled, quickly typing out your response and sending it. Your phone buzzed again and this time it was from Sheri. Your heart leapt to your throat as an irresistible smile spread across your cheeks.

“ **Hey boo boo, I’m outside. Are you ready?** ” You quickly moved to the window to see her SUV sitting out front.

“ **I’m almost ready, just come inside.** ” You send her, moving to the front door to unlock it. You returned to the bathroom, trying to focus on your eyeliner and not pay attention to your heart trying to thud its way out your chest.

“Hey girl!” Sheri called shutting the door behind her. “Where you at?”

“Bathroom!” You call out. She appears in the mirror, leaning against the door frame.

“Damn girl, you are looking good. You tryin’ to bag yourself one of those basketball players?” She said looking you up and down. You felt your cheeks burn, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off her in that mirror. What surprised you however, was watching her look at you.

“Nah, I like someone else at the moment.” You heard yourself saying. You couldn’t believe that you said that, let alone to her. Now she was going to push you for who it was. Expecting the worst, you saw her scarred eyebrow raise, but she said nothing else. When you decided there wasn’t much more you could do with your make-up, you conceded and the two of you left the house.

Football was never your favorite sport, so it would go to show how much Sheri mattered to you that she was able to convince you to come tonight. She parked the car and shut it off. You couldn’t help but let out an apprehensive sigh and she eyed you carefully.

“What? Not excited to see the boys play this year?” She asked you as you opened the car door.

“This isn’t even a good boy watching sport.” You scoff. “One minute you think you’re checking out Dempsey and then his helmet comes off and its Walker. No thanks.” She stares at you for a second and then laughs.

“You can get Zach and Bryce confused?” She laughs as you walk to the bleachers. “That’s like confusing a ogre for a giant. And a cute giant at that.” It was your turn to glare at her before you both started giggling. When the giggles subside, you watch her stare wistfully at the cheer squad. You knew she had to miss it. When she returned to school the previous year, she opted out of rejoining her activities. She told everyone she just wanted to focus on her studies, but you privately thought it had something to do with punishing herself, even more than she already had been. You gently rested your hand on hers, surprised and a little relieved when she didn’t automatically withdraw her hand.

“You miss it don’t you?” You ask her, watching the cheer squad do their stretches with her.

“Eh, not really. It was really fun to be a part of the team,” she pauses, thinking over her words carefully, “but it was a lot of stress too.” You nod. “Plus, I never would’ve gotten to know you if I’d stayed on the team. Little victories.” You smile to yourself and you feel her squeeze your hand.

“Plus there’s all that exercise. Sounds horrible.” You joke, “Yes, hanging out with me is much better than exercise.”

“Damn right.” She said, looking at your entwined hands, then up into your eyes. She lingers a moment, seeming to hesitate before shaking the thought away.

The game is mostly uneventful, Bryce Walker toted off as a trophy in and of himself after scoring the game winning touchdown. Sheri’s phone buzzed. Apparently there was a celebratory party for a select few tonight. The look in Sheri’s eye says you didn’t have a choice, you were going. She calls her mom and informs her she’ll be staying at your house tonight, neglecting to mention that your parents were out of town. Tiny details though, right?

Climbing in her car, you can feel nervous excitement start to course through you. A popular kid party was definitely not your scene, but you were excited to hang out with Sheri some more. When she pulled up at the Walker residence, the music was already blasting and you can hear kids splashing in the pool. Walking around the back, Jessica Davis greets Sheri with a long hug before turning to give you one.

“Oh my gosh girl! I can’t believe you’re finally coming to one of these!” She says excitedly. “Just so you know, the more fun drinks are the in summer house. It’s mostly just light beer out here.” You nodded at her, following Sheri into the summer house where Alex and Zach sat on the couch playing Desert Duty.

“God fucking dammit Alex, how are you so good at this?” Zach shouted, throwing the controller down on the couch. Alex laughed at him and shrugged. Zach got up to get more to drink when he saw you and Sheri standing there, giggling at him. “Oh hello ladies.” He said, smirking at you both.

“Hello Zach. Just here for the alcohol, although…” Sheri trailed off as she walked away from him. You giggled as you watched his face, until she took you by the hand and led you over to the kitchen. Now his face wore an expression of shock before he shook his head and grabbed another beer, shouting at Alex for a round two.

“Flirting with Zach now are you?” You said, smirking at her over the counter.

“What? He’s cute! It’s practically impossible not to.” She rationalized. She poured you both a whiskey and soda. You took a sip and tried to resist making a face. Sheri caught your discomfort and giggled. “Need more soda? Or are you blind and can’t see how much of cutie Zach is?”

“Oh I know he’s cute. Maybe I’m just jealous.” You tease, leaving your eyes on hers just a touch too long.

“Oh are you now? Well I promise, I’m all yours tonight. You’re my date, right?” Sheri giggled.

“You’re damn right.” You say assuredly, taking another sip of your drink, this time resisting the urge to wince from the taste. “You know what we should do? Let’s do some shot. Hey, Zach, Alex. You wanna do some shots?” You call over to the guys.

“Is that like, even a question?” Zach says, hopping up from the couch. “What are we doing shots of?”

“I don’t know. Sheri, you choose.” You say, giggling as Alex enters the kitchen.

“Well, we’ve got some Fireball over here.” She says, picking up the bottle to examine it. “Cinnamon whiskey. Sounds painful.”

“Uhm, sounds delicious.” Zach says, grabbing the bottle and twisting off the top. He lines up four glasses on the counter and pouring the whiskey into them.

“To Zach, and the rest of the Liberty High Football team!” You say, lifting up your glass. The rest of them meet yours and you knock it back, coughing slightly. “Holy shit, it’s exactly like that one candy.” You say, head spinning slightly.

“You mean, like Fireballs?” Alex says flatly. Sheri puts her hands up to her mouth and suppresses a giggle.

“Alright, glasses back over here. (Y/N) said shots, plural.” Zach said, grabbing the small glasses and refilling them. “To (Y/N) and Sheri. May they finally figure out what’s going on with them, and maybe, if we’re lucky, we’ll get to see them kiss.” Simultaneously, you and Sheri both shove Zach, causing him to pour his entire shot down his shirt. You share a look with Sheri before downing your shots. Seemingly knowing he deserved it, he laughs it off before clinking the glass against the others and drinking the remnants. He winks at you before putting his arm around Alex and guiding him back to the tv.

“So, that was awkward.” Sheri said, taking a drink from her mixed whiskey.

“What? No.” You say, your voice a little higher than usual. You can feel the effects of the drinks starting to lower your inhibitions. “I mean, you are really pretty.” You say, averting your eyes.

“Well, I mean, you’re quite the looker yourself.” Sheri says, nudging you slightly. You bring your eyes up to hers and are surprised to see them looking deeply into yours. “You wanna go to the bedroom back there. Just to talk.” You nod and she takes you by the hand and leads you to a small guest room.

“I guess, maybe Zach might’ve been picking up on something.” You tell her carefully when you sit down on the bed. “I mean, I didn’t think I liked girls until I met you, because like, I still like guys.”

“There is such a thing as bisexual.” Sheri says plainly. “I’ve known I was since middle school. I just generally keep it a secret because you get a lot of rude questions when people find out you like girls.”

Silence fills the space between you, but you can’t stop looking at Sheri’s lips. You started wondering how they’d taste, and it was becoming a compulsive need to know. You tear your eyes away. Just because she said she was bi didn’t mean that she wanted you.

“(Y/N), I don’t want you to be confused. I like you.” She says, holding your hand. “I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” Your eyes move up to meet hers to find genuine sincerity in her eyes. You bite your lip, trying to find the right words to say, wishing she could just do all the talking for you. Your eyes kept trailing back to her mouth and you wished more than nothing else to kiss her.

“Can… can I kiss you?” You whisper to her, head completely spinning. She moves close to you and kisses you, softly at first, but the kiss deepens. She moves her hands to the side of your face and you move yours to her waist. You both move up the bed, you laying over her, kissing her deeply. Her hands found the hem of your shirt, moving slowly up to your breasts. She breaks the kiss to look at you.

“Should we stop?” She asks, panting a little. “Maybe we should wait? Until we’re sober and we can talk about it more.”

You nod, disappointment rushing through you. You get up off the bed, straightening your shirt and trying to fix your hair. “Don’t want Zach getting any ideas.” You say, trying to lighten the mood. Sheri doesn’t respond until you turn to face her.

“Is this for real?” She asks quietly. “I just, don’t want to get my hopes up for anything more if there’s no reason to.”

You’re quiet for a moment, before sitting at her side. “I really like you Sheri.” You tell her.

“It’s been hard, since I’ve been back.” She says, holding your hand again. “Meeting you was an absolute blessing.” She says honestly. “I just don’t want to ruin that.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” You tell her.

“Good.”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your Sheri imagine was so good! Can I get a jealous Sheri x female reader? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: h’OKAY, SO. I know I still have a Cyrus smut to write but I’m not in the head space for the moment. So, Sheri it is. Two guesses who she gets jealous of though. This is definitely a continuation of my first Sheri imagine so it might behoove you to read that one as well. (^.^)  
> Warning: Bisexual objectification language involved; Bryce and Monty being twats.

You closed your locker, to find Bryce Walker standing on the other side, leering at you. You look at him, nose turned up before turning to walk away. He moves around to the other side of you, putting his hand on the lockers to block your path. You look up at him, annoyed.

“What do you want Walker?” You asked darkly.

“Nothing, (Y/N). I just heard that you and Sheri hooked up at my party the other night. Pretty hot.” He says, eyeing you. “Maybe next time, you invite me. I’ll show you girls a good time.” He winked at you, chilling you. You wrap your arm around you defensively, trying to back away from him, bumping into another person. You turn to see Monty De La Cruz grinning down at you.

“Yeah, (Y/N), we’ll bring you back to the right team if you just give us a chance.” He says slimily. You’re cornered, unable to get from between the two of them. “Where you goin’ (Y/N)” Monty asks darkly. You feel your breathing, halt, terror filling you to your core.

“Hey! (Y/N).” A voice called from down the hall. You see Zach walking up to you, shooting daggers at the two boys cornering you. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” He says as he nears you.

“Don’t bother Dempsey. She’s a lesbian now.” Monty says, staring at you as he speaks.

“Yeah, apparently she’s only into plastic dick now.” Bryce chuckles.

“Yeah, well. Still worth a shot.” Zach says, smiling shallowly at his friends. Bryce raises his hands in surrender and he and Monty make their way down the hall. “Are you okay (Y/N)?” Zach asks softly, his voice full of concern. You finally breathe, tears silently falling as relief washes over you. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He says tenderly. “Those guys are idiots. What’d they say to you?” You tell him and anger flashes in his eyes. “Look, just let me know if they say anything else to you, okay? I’m gonna try to get them to leave you alone, but let me know if they say anything else to you okay?” He puts his hand on your shoulder and you hug him, letting yourself find comfort for even a second. Unbeknownst you though, Sheri walks around the corner, finding you in Zach’s embrace.

~

At lunch, you look for Sheri, wanting to warn her about Bryce and Monty. Confused, you look around the cafeteria, confused when she’s not at the usual table. Thinking she’s outside, you go out to look for her, finding Jessica instead.

“Hey, have you seen Sheri?” You ask quietly, seeing Justin close by.

“No, but she seemed upset about something earlier. Check the football field? That’s usually where she goes when she’s upset.” She tells you.

“Shit, why didn’t I think of that? Did she say why she was upset?” You ask, thinking Bryce and Monty had gotten to her as well. Jessica shakes her head and you thank her, heading for the field.

You spot her, headphones firmly planted in her ear. As you climb the bleachers to reach her, she sees you and her eyes narrow. “What do you want (Y/N)?” She asks coldly when you sit down next to her.

“Did someone say something to you too?” You ask her, confused.

“What are you talking about? Say something about what?” She asks harshly.

“Are you mad at me or something?”

“What do I have to be mad about (Y/N)?” Sheri challenges. Confused shock silences you and she powers through. “Why are you kissing me at Bryce’s and then all over Zach two days later?” She demands harshly. Completely floored, you stutter as she narrows her gaze. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Just leave me alone, (Y/N).” She grabs her things, stalking off leaving you there stunned.

~

The rest of the day passes in a haze. You try to think of what could’ve set Sheri off, trying to think of when you were ‘all over’ Zach. You think of the hug you gave him, but that was just a hug of thanks. It lasted all of a half a second. Would Sheri really be upset about that?

Zach approached you after school to ask if Bryce had said anything to you since this morning. You were happy to report that he’d mostly left you alone.

“I talked to him, basically told him to fuck off.” He told you. “What you’re learning about yourself is hard as it is without those assholes.” You smile in relief at him.

“Sheri thinks I’m trying to get with you now.” You tell him, deflated. Genuinely shocked, his eyes go wide.

“Wait, what the fuck? What made her think that?” He asks. “Did Bryce say something to her? I swear to God, I’m going to fucking kill him.” He stands up, looking around for Bryce.

“I don’t think so.” You assure him. “I went to look for her and she was pissed when I found her. I asked if Bryce said anything to her and she said no. Just that I was ‘all over you’.” You sigh in defeat putting your head in your arms. You feel Zach’s hand on your back.

“Just talk to her. Straighten things out. Don’t lose whatever you guys have over a misunderstanding.” He says softly.

“Well that’s just fucking rich.” You hear Sheri hiss. You look up to see her walking toward you, fury in her eyes. “You just don’t waste any time do you (Y/N)? Watch out Zach, she’ll play you too.” Zach steps back, holding his hands up.

“Nothing’s going on Sheri. We were just talking.” Zach says, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Oh, so I guess you were just all over her this morning as a friend?” Sheri retorts.

“Sheri, what are you talking about?” You interject. “I hugged Zach this morning, that’s literally all. I don’t understand how that’s being ‘all over him’.”

“Seriously Sheri,” Zach dropped his tone to a low whisper, “I was just trying to help (Y/N). Bryce was harassing her.”

“The fuck you mean Bryce was harassing her?” Sheri asked incredulously, looking at you concerned. You tell Sheri about what Bryce and Monty had said to you this morning and her anger quickly turns to sympathy. “Oh my gosh, (Y/N). I’m so sorry.”

“Zach intervened to get them to go the fuck away. So I gave him a hug. It wasn’t anything more than that.” You tell her earnestly. Zach spots Justin, and bids farewell to you both, leaving you alone together. “That night, it meant something to me Sheri.” You tell her tenderly, holding her hand in yours.

“I know (Y/N).” She says, shaking her head. “I just saw you with Zach and I get so jealous sometimes.” She pulled you closer to her, nuzzling into you. “I was just worried that you didn’t really mean what you said that I just thought the worst.” She pauses. “Can you forgive me?” You don’t truly answer, instead you kiss her to show your forgiveness. When you break apart, she can’t quite meet your gaze but she also can’t stop smiling. “I wanna make this work (Y/N). I was really scared of losing you already.”


	3. BFF Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah so I would love to be friends with Sheri. As the Nonny that requested some headcanons said, she’d be gooooooaaaals.

  * Sheri is your your number one fan. She just wants you to do well and be happy.
  * You can always fly ideas by her, she’s very level headed and she can give you the positive and negatives of anything you’re thinking about trying.
  * If you’re a writer, she’s always ready to give you feedback on your work.
  * If you like to make music, she’s gonna listen to your “fire” mixtape, but she’s gonna tell you when it sucks.
  * She’s (mostly) responsible and she’s always the one to take care of you when you go to parties at Jessica’s or Bryce’s.
  * But that’s not to say she never drinks and when she does, the two of you are absolutely hilarious and you can play off each other really really well.
  * Whenever one of you is feeling down, the two of you go for long “drives” which really just consist of getting fast food and sitting in parking lots talking about anything and everything.
  * Your social media is filled with selfies taken together. 
  * Your family has practically adopted Sheri and hers has done the same for you.
  * You can pretty much show up at her house and hang out with her family without her even being there
  * The worst fight the two of you ever had was over a stupid boy and was literally resolved by the two of you realizing boys are just dumb.
  * There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for you and you would go to the ends of the earth for her.
  * Matching tattoos.
  * Happy tears, sad tears, tears of laughter all the tears but in the best way.
  * Sheri is literally just the best.
  * But she thinks the same of you.




	4. Fervor (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You are so fucking hot when you’re mad” with Sheri x fem!reader pleaseeee :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What the shit? I actually wrote something? A SMUT SOMETHING? WHAAAT?? So I’m really actually insecure about this one. I’ve only written girlxgirl smut ONCE and it was a really really long time ago so I would really appreciate feedback if you have a moment.

“God fucking dammit!” Sheri shouts, startling you. Looking over her, she throws her phone on the bed next to you. You raise an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “What are you giggling about?” She demands angrily.

“Oh nothing.” You say, stifling a chuckle. “What’s wrong?”

“Bryce fucking lied.” She says simply, staring out into space. The smile drops from your face instantly.

“He what?” You whisper, horrified. “That fucking piece of shit.”

“He lied, and now everyone thinks Hannah was into him when she reviled him.” Sheri says, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. You move close, pulling her into your arms as she cried into you. “It’s not fucking fair.” She whispers weakly. “What he did to her, what he did to Jess! And he’s just going to get away with it.”

“Jess could just testify.” You reason softly. Sheri shakes her head fervently.

“She’s not ready. She shouldn’t be forced into it if she isn’t ready.” Sheri says sadly. Defeated silence fills the space between you. Sheri sniffles and straightens up. “Its fine. He’s not going to get away with this.” She pulls her laptop onto the bed and starts typing furiously, staring intently at the screen. You can only look on at her in awe, at a loss for words. After a few minutes, she spots your gaze looking at you confused. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks, going back to her computer.

“You’re just so fucking hot when you’re mad.” You murmur, your gaze softening as it meets hers.

“Oh whatever.” She dismisses, going back to her laptop.

“I’m serious. It’s really fucking hot.” You murmur, moving over the bed to her. You gently press your lips to hers, quickly becoming fast and hot before she pulls away.

“(Y/N), I was doing something.” She says breathlessly.

“Can I have just the smallest tidbit of your time?” You ask huskily. “Please?” A smile tickles your cheeks. Her eyes hooded, she turns away from you but you swear you see the tiniest smile playing on her cheeks.

“What could you possibly want with my time?” She asks playfully, keeping her back to you.

“Maybe a kiss?” You suggest. “Maybe a touch or two. Ending in Earth shattering moans?” You finish devilishly. She turns abruptly, a look of shock being betrayed by her smile.

“You’re just so cocky aren’t you?” She says, slowly closing the lid to laptop before sliding onto the floor next to the bed. “I told you I was busy.” Her voice is sultry as she moves closer to you, putting her arms on either side causing you to lean back.

“I promise, it won’t take long.” You tell her, your voice sultry. You lean forward and start peppering her neck with quick kisses and she closes her eyes to enjoy every single one. You gently overpower her, rolling her onto her back and taking position over her, a wicked smile spreading over your features. “Just relax baby.” You murmur as you start kissing her neck, down to her chest. Your hands slide up under her shirt, revealing her stomach to you. She stops you for a moment, pulling her shirt completely off. She’s wearing a sports bra and you slowly slide the zipper down, not quite letting them free as you kiss the skin just below her bra. You feel her shiver beneath you and you bite your lip as you look down on the beautiful girl beneath you. You finally let her bra fall to the sides, moving down to kiss the newly exposed areolas in front of you.

“Wait.” She says, putting her hand on your chest. You pull back with your eyebrow cocked. “Take yours off. I wanna feel you against me.” Her murmurs desperately. You oblige quickly, unsnapping your bra as well. You hold the fabric against you, blushing slightly before letting it fall in front of you. Sheri eyes you hungrily before moving toward you, taking her time kissing you from your neck, down to your breasts taking care to flick your nipple with the tip of her tongue. You bite your lip as you look down at her, completely captivated at the sight. She starts kissing you lower down your abdomen until she is stopped by your sweats. Your breathing quickens as her fingers dig under the elastic and pull them down. You step out of them before regaining your confidence and straddling her, pulling her face into a deep kiss. She moves her hands to your panties, sliding them over to gently massage your clit. She smiles as she finds out how wet you are, her fingers sliding easily around. You moan but she muffles your sounds with her hand and you let your head fall back as you grind into her hand.

“Fuck Sheri.” You moan into her hand. She moves her hand slightly to uncover your mouth, and you start to pant as her hands speed up.

“I love it when you say my name baby.”

“Oh fuck, Sheri.” You moan clearly this time. You feel the tension inside of you building up as you grind against her hard and faster. “Fuck baby, I love you.” You moan as release finally comes for you. She continues with her hand as you ride out your high, slowing her hand. When she stops you try to catch your breath. You catch her by surprise when you push your lips against hers pushing her back on the bed. It’s her turn to feel good. You quickly depart from her lips, hastily moving south. You deftly unbutton her jeans, desperate to get them off her. When you’ve finally succeeded, you move back to her midriff, sprinkling kisses on her panty lines before slowly sliding them off as well. Her legs fall together as you pull the panties off, Sheri apparently being shy about exposing herself. You kiss her legs, moving toward the inside of her thighs and she slowly relaxes herself. You move up her legs, the smell of her making your heart race with excitement.

“Oh my God (Y/N). I can’t take it!” Sheri moans from above.

“What’s wrong baby?” You ask with a smile, all the while kissing her thighs gently.

“This anticipation. I need to feel you on me. Please.” She begs. You slide your tongue along her slit and you can feel her body trembling. The sweet taste of her makes your stomach flip and you slowly wiggle your tongue between her folds. You try to stay away from her most sensitive area though, gently gliding your tongue around and down to her opening. You can feel her body quivering beneath you, and as badly as you want to give her what she wants, you restrain yourself as much as possible. You slide a finger inside of her as you sit up to watch her in front of you. Sheri is writhing with every movement of your finger, one hand gripping her breast and the other wrapped in the blankets next to her. She’s only whimpering at the moment, but a particularly hard press against her walls draws out a moan. You return to lap up a little of her wetness.

“You taste like heaven baby.” You murmur against her, letting your hot breath tease her for you. She only moans impatiently at you in response. You kiss her bikini line amping up the tension while slowing your strokes inside of her. She shudders against you and you finally press your mouth against that little bundle of nerves. As you wriggle your tongue against it, you feel Sheri’s legs press against the sides of your head as she grinds into your face. You continue a constant swirling motion with your tongue as her hips gyrate. You remove your finger so you can slide a second in, your thumb seated firmly at the bottom of her clit. Her moans grow louder and her movement quickens as she finally finds her release. Just as she did, you continue you as she rides out her high. As you pull away, you lick your lips at her earning you a small eyeroll and smirk.

“I guess that didn’t take too long.” She remarks after her breathing settles. You crawl up next to her and pull her into your embrace.

“I told you it wouldn’t.” You reply smugly. The two of you nuzzle in close and drift off from all the physical exertion.

“We’ll get him won’t we?” Sheri asks, waking you from your reverie.

“He’s not going to get away with it.” You tell her, sleepily. “You won’t let him.”


End file.
